riseoftheprimfandomcom-20200214-history
Rise of the Prim Wiki
Welcome the Rise of the Prim Wiki The knowledge base for a multi-genre game running a customized version of PennMUSH, featuring a modified space engine, a custom h2h combat system, a Ruby programming engine, and integration with the game website which will offer online character registration and an easy character generation system. If this is your first visit, it's highly suggested that you visit the Theme, FAQ, Empires, Systems, Staff, and Canons pages. ERMAGERD Rise of the Prim is HIRING! Please visit our staff page for more information. A Witch and a book: The Genesis of Rise of the Prim One day, while browsing the Grimoire, Elphaba learns of a mysterious ring. It's a ring that be definition rules all other magical objects, including this very dangerous book that she is studying. The grimoire promises the witch the one thing that she wants more than anything: to leave the fictional universe she lives in where she in conscripted to a fate designed in someone else's imagination and join the real world, where she can take charge of her own destiny. The One Ring, she knows, lies in another fictional universe, separate from her. From where she is now, the power of this ring will forever remain inaccessible. But the Grimoire has an idea about that too. Once she is finished reading, she approaches her ancient crystal ball and begins to move her hands around it, whispering urgently. From within it, Starships can be seen flying, Orcs killing Elves and and robots killing humans, and glimpses of what can only be the real world. Taking a deep breath she closes her eyes, and disappears. The crystal ball flashes a violent green for a moment, and then returns to it's murky, smoke filled state. Somewhere, a peal of mad laughter can be heard. Welcome to U19 Universe 19, or U19 as it's affectionately called, is home to a variety of bewildered fictional characters and worlds. No one is quite sure why they are there, but there doesn't seem like much can be done to change things. Most fascinating to all of the inhabitants is Keystone Earth, or Terra, where the real world is rumored to exist. After the Shift, Keystone Earth was in chaos. It was the only planet known to have experienced time and universe shifts upon it: Parts of Keystone Earth appeared to be from different times, an 1920's Abbey in the English county of Yorkshire, a Shreveport, LA that appeared to only be a few years out of sync but filled with the undead. A New York that seemed to change time with each block. And San Francisco, from the late 24th century, filled with wondrous technology that tended to overwhelm the other inhabitants of Keystone Earth for good or ill. In orbit, a huge Spacedock and several construction yards, ready to build vessels. And surrounding Keystone Earth a vast and unexplored galaxy, full scientific and mystical wonder. Contact was almost immediately made between neighbors in U19, and of course conflict was soon to follow. Currently, the Major Galactic Empires include the United Terran Republic, and it's protectorates, the Dominion and Vorta administrated governments, The Holy Empire of Oz, with King Aragorn of Fantasia V recently declaring fealty to Ozma, the child Empress of Fantasia Prime , and the United Colonies of Kobol, whom offered Amnesty and reincorporation of the Surviving Colonial Fleet of their future. It should be noted that there is rebellion within the Dominion, with several worlds resisting Vorta administration. They are known as the Rebel Alliance and are currently holding several systems under a loose confederation. With few exceptions, all races are welcome in every faction. There are certainly Vampire ship captains and Klingon sorcerers. You are only limited by your ability to craft a believable background to place your character in the context of U19. Awkwardly Immersive Gameplay Rise of the Prim is designed to be an MMO that frees players from the confines of graphical interfaces and instead draws upon their own imagination and voice to exist. We have tried to take the best ideas behind some of the most popular MMO's, and apply the mechanics to a game designed for writers. Rise of the Prim offers an immersive, text based, persistent universe, with hundreds of rooms to explore. Running a modified version of Aspace, U19 can be explored with a dizzying variety of vessels that are fully capable of scanning, combat, and much more. A custom ATB hand to hand combat system will utilize skills from all of the permanent canons, allowing you to cast spells with your hawthorne wand or use the force to move objects with your mind. Roleplay is central to Rise of the Prim's mission, and the game will be split into 'Series', with each different series featuring guest canons, 3 or 4 day features, series long story arcs, and just-for-fun tinyplots. Between the endless role play opportunities based on our multi-genre theme, and PVP and PVE space and hand to hand combat, we cannot be held responsible for any lost jobs or relationships that might result from your playing with us at Rise of the Prim. About AwkwardLabs, the developer of Rise of the Prim AwkwardLabs was founded with the mission of creating content and programs that are entertaining, and based in open source technologies. It is the ultimate goal with with Rise of the Prim to produce 2 open source distributions of the PennMUSH server, AwkwardPenn (a game server), and EdPenn a credible online learning resource. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse